Open your eyes and smell the cornfields
by Irish Pixie
Summary: Under imperious, Draco kills his wife and kids and is shortly sentenced to Azkaban. Blinded by the Death of Ginny Weasley no one wants to even look for the truth, that is everyone but Hermione Granger. [DMHG]


**Summary:**Under imperious, Draco kills his wife and kids and is shortly sentenced to Azkaban. Blinded by the Death of Ginny Weasley no one wants to even look for the truth, that is everyone but Hermione Granger.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Open your eyes and smell the cornfields**

_Prologue _

**By: Irish Pixie**

**-**

(Start)

_-_

_"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" yelled the little girl as she ran into the hall; her mass of red curls was in two braids as she wore a simple tea party dress._

_The man smiled as he picked the tot up and cradled her in his arms; she was so small and yet so lovely. Just like her mother_

_"Hey Princess where's mummy?" he asked in a soft whisper and the girl giggled_

_"She's trying to cook"_

_With a groan the man led them down the hall and towards the kitchens. Dodging in and out of pathways to get to his goal._

_The Malfoy manor was always too big for the small family of three, though it was a family heir loom passed down to all the Malfoy's. And everyone one of them was damn proud of it. Despite the fact that you could easily get lost in the corridors for days._

_Once upon reaching their destination the duo came upon the amusing sight of the mistress of the house covered in flour, while trying to bake._

_Needless to say it was hopeless, as she had never been good at cooking in her life! The woman seemed to know that also by the cry of frustration she let out._

_"Need help, luv?" asked the man as he leaned against the doorframe. His platinum blonde hair was lining his face and drew out those gorgeous blue eyes of his, the eyes that held so much love and adoration for the woman in front of him._

_"Draco! Oh god how long have you two been standing there?" asked the woman a look of horror on that pretty face of hers._

_"Long enough" he replied as he glided along the floor, closing the distance between them "Haven't you learned that it is pointless by now?" he asked in a teasing tone and she mock glared_

_"So what if it is? Can't I try to make something for my darling husband that I just love and adore so much –" though she never did finish her praise as the distance had closed between them._

_Those pale pink lips were pressed against her rubies in an instant, while he warped a strong arm around her waist to pull her closer._

_And after all she had to comply, or else she wouldn't be fulfilling her rightful duties as his wife._

_"Mama!" squealed the child happily as she watched her parents kiss, the woman smiled as she pushed her husband away to pick up the girl._

_"Hey, baby how come you're not with grandma?" she asked her, red hair falling out of it's loose bun so it tickled the child_

_"I like being with you better" said the girl with a giggle as her father came up behind the two and hugged them both_

_"So do I pumpkin, mummy's is just so much fun isn't she?" asked the man over his wife's shoulder and his daughter nodded feverishly_

_Sighing, the woman tried not to laugh but couldn't resist a smile as she turned to the man of her dreams, before biting out somewhat sarcastically "What would I do without you Draco Malfoy?"_

_"Nothing my dear, nothing cause you'll never have to find out" and with that he swooped down and placed butterfly kissed all over her freckled face, while she laughed trying to 'act' disgusted. Though in truth she loved this more than he._

_"That's where your wrong, honey cause I could do fine on my own thank you very much." Said the woman in mock anger before scooping up the girl and turning to leave, but he pulled her back and smiled_

_"And that is why I love you Ginny Weasley, you and your damn red hair"_

_She just laughed, and shook her head he gave her his pretty smile. It was times like these that she loved being a Malfoy._

**-**

**-**

(Present Day)

**-**

"**Draconis Octave Malfoy, you stand before us in the Wizarding Court on the charges of Murders of the first degree. For the murders of Virginia Madison Malfoy and Judith Nacrissa Malfoy, what to you plea?"** asked the judge. Her face was a mask of hatred, though she tried not to show it.

Draco sighed, he found Wizarding courts to be much more prejudicial rather than muggle courts, who weren't allowed to put feelings into there job.

Unlike these, pricks

**-**

"Not guilty, your honor" said his lawyer and he sneered, Honor his ass.

**-**

"And what does the jury find him?" asked the judge, though Draco was sure he recognized that face to be who other than Lavender Brown.

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

**-**

Just bloody brilliant, the whole fucking world thought he was guilty! Not that he cared what they thought anyways but he didn't need to go to Azkaban for it.

**-**

"Very well, by the Ministry of Magic this court finds you guilty. What is the punishment seen fit?" asked the judge and the offensive lawyer cleared her throat.

She was a pretty little thing, young and beautiful. Like a budding rose – nowhere near dying yet. All done up in fancy suit and her slick blonde hair drawn back into a tight bun, that not only did horrors to her complexion, as stretching you face that long isn't wise. But also aged her ten years older than she should have been, though I suppose being just out of the academy didn't really matter much. Though when she got a little further down the road, she would regret it…

To finish off her classy look, she had a pair of black wire rimmed – oval glasses – giving her this 'smart' look, that withheld knowledge making those of the weak feel inferior towards her.

Draco however was not one of those people, and only despised her like he did everyone else in this court – who was not worth his time. Though by law he was forced to be here, for a crime he did not commit. Apparently though, not everyone agreed with him

**-**

Scowling softly he glanced over to the stands of his in-laws and there family, all wore masks of hate and disgust – honestly what did they expect?

He was a Malfoy after all; he had to live up to the dark evil reputation that his family had built up over the years… prejudice bastards. Always so quick to judge, follow the crowd instead of using there own common sense.

But then again they were all just Weasley's, no wonder there grandmother was kicked disowned leaving this generation of the red headed family and the next out of the loop, and money as well.

Well correction, **had **been out of the loop. No the gits not only dared to show up at his hearing, but also made hundreds, and he meant **hundreds **of appearances and whatnot all explaining how they always knew the 'truth about Malfoy'.

It was pathetic really, the way they would tear up on the spot, sniffle a bit as they had there interview with the press, or whatever hot shot company that wanted a piece of the story, hoping to get more as it went along. Preaching on how they knew that poor little Ginny shouldn't had married that monster, and how they tried to stop her – and though they were saddened that she ended up how she was, they always knew something like this would happen.

'Oh how scared and heart broken she must have been in her final moments when she realized it was all a lie' … blah, blah, blah

What a bunch of cock and bull!

**-**

Honestly, he could think of something better than that – but I suppose peasants would do anything for money. And apparently all their ass kissing paid up, as the moment the judge said his punishment and he was carted away. His heritage, the Malfoy pride - went to pay for the emotional damage he caused for murdering the love of his life and little princess – **all** the Malfoy accounts would be transferred over to the Weasley.

Pigs.

**-**

Though to his lovely deceased wife, whom he knew would be giving him an earful right now for saying all those horrible things about her family. He was sorry but some things just can't be helped.

And if no one in this damned world chose to believe him, then he would go down letting them believe what they wanted. Only when they realized the truth, not only would it have been too late but also he will personally be sitting by the devil's side welcoming them all to hell whenever they chose to leave this plane.

**-**

**-**

"There shall be no appeal and the client shall serve life in Azkaban for your crimes" said the first jury member in a hateful tone and he glared right back at him. Baring his teeth as well, got to uphold the image after all

_For Ginny…_

**-**

**-**

Supreme Judge Lavender Brown nodded her head in a small understanding as she took one last look at the convict. He had always been a nasty boy in school, though she thought for a moment when he had befriended Potter before his death during the final war, and then married off to Ginny Weasley the Slytherin Prince had changed

The all thought that

But he just proved them wrong. He was nothing but a liar, a cold hearted, cheating bastard – but most importantly a murderer

**-**

Her face tried to suppress the rage as she saw him idly looking around the court room with a care free look on his face, not an ounce of guilt what so ever

"Very well, the state agrees to this – Mr. Malfoy you have been proven guilty to the murders of your wife and daughter and shall now pay the price in Azkaban. Issued a high security fault with no less than 12 dementors on guard."

Gripping the small hammer in a knuckle-white grasp she tapped it against the wooden peg, though she wanted nothing more than to chuck it at the bastards head. Then standing and exited threw her chambers, while in the back round the one and only, Draco Malfoy was being lead away in chains

Grinning like a dog he was

**-**

**-**

_Forgive me, sweetheart… for everything_

**-**

**-**

(End)

**-**

**Plot bunnies! Plot Bunnies! Sometimes fluffed with funnies, though there is the odd one or two, when a bunny will come to you. He'll pout, and cry and want to die – angst-a and gansta this bunny is now ranked-sta! So write what ya think, and click the review button in sink! **

… **That made no sense **

**I don't even think it rhymed **

**It was terrible (the rhyme that is, I just love the story don't you?)**

**Anyways – spring-cleaning is in motion, hope you don't have allergies!**

**In case you were wondering, this is a Draco-Hermione story, with minor Draco-Ginny! **

**:DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter **

**-**

**IP**


End file.
